Other Reasons
by Tika Cichowski
Summary: Dean and Sam are called to check out a town called Sunshine Valley, Wyoming. They pick up some unexpected guests and then travel to Berry Isle, Maine. A town Dean and John had been to four years ago, and Dean meets up with a friend he made then. He tri


They quietly played with the building blocks in the corner of the room, while their mom made dinner. There was peacefulness in the air and it calmed them all. None of them knowing that news that was traveling in their direction was going to tear their lives apart.

He sat on the couch, his eyes staring a picture on the wall. The only family picture they had taken together before their father had left, six months ago. He wanted to hate him for leaving them, weren't they important enough for him to stay. The others were older and knew how to care for themselves.

"Dinner." Their mother called out and began to dish up a small bowl of spaghetti for her daughter.

She loved these nights, nights that she and her brother played quietly and wasn't screaming for their dad; they could just sit back and relax. She missed him, but after receiving the letter that he wasn't going to be coming back and why she knew she had to move on. That was two weeks ago, but she found herself hugging his pillow in the night and tears drenching it.

"Get in here." She called out again, just as someone knocked on the door.

She sat the bowl down on the counter and walked down the front hallway. When she opened the door, shock shone thoroughly on her face. "What's going on? You promised to leave me the hell alone."

"I've come for what you promised me. Where is she?"

"Please don't hold me to that. I was young and stupid, please."

"Who shall it be?" The figure asked walking in the door. "The little one or you? I must say you are more appetizing then you were five years ago."

She swallowed hard and thought about her children. She could call and knew they'd be safe and raised lovingly, or she could just hand over her daughter to this monster. The thought appealed greatly to her, she wanted to keep living but knew that she'd never see John again if she did. "Let me make a phone call and try to explain a bit to the children."

He nodded. "Smart woman, knowing what needs to be done."

Blinking back tears she went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed. When voicemail picked up she said, "Hi this is a friend. Listen I need you to come Sunshine Valley, it's in Wyoming. I need a lot of help and hope you hurry. The address is 2398 W. Isabella Street. Hurry please."

She hung up and went into the living room to her son. Kneeling down to her son's level she stared at him, tears shining in her blue eyes. "I need you to listen to me. I know you're pissed off at your father but I need to know that you can take care of your siblings. Two guys will be coming here, show them the picture and trust them." She took a deep breath. "They're your family now and you need to stick together. Promise me that is going to happen."

He looked at her. She was asking him to do the near impossible and yet as he saw a few tears trail down her pale cheeks, he realized he couldn't deny her that. "Yes ma'am."

She stood and kissed the top of his head. "I love you. Tell your brother and sister I love them too."

"We're never going to see you again are we?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No, you aren't. Good-bye."

"Bye." He said as she walked out the door and out of their lives.

* * *

Dean Winchester sat in the diner booth listening to the message. A friend? He didn't have any friends in Wyoming, but it was possible that his father had. He waited, the message rolling around in his head, for Sam to come back from the bathroom. Originally they were heading straight to a little town in Maine called Berry Isle, but now it looked like they were making a pit stop in Sunshine Valley.

"Hey ready to go?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Yeah, we gotta make a stop first. You ever hear dad talk about a Sunshine Valley, Wyoming?"

"No but it sounds like a perfect place for you."

"Haha. Some lady needs our help. So the job in Maine is going to be done a bit later."

"Dean we can't put a job off."

"Sammy, we just make a little detour. With our luck it'll be a simple haunting of a cow. Let's go."

Sam shook his head and followed his older brother out the door. What exactly went through his head was a mystery to anyone who'd think to ask. Most of the time it was the hunt or women, but what or how he used it was as simple as the day was long; anger management.

* * *

The two of them rode in silence. The music Dean listened to all but splitting Sam's head open, but once it was Sam's turn to drive, they both welcomed the silence.

The yellow house was cheerful and showed that the family would have been nice. Yet it made Dean and Sam wonder if this is what their lives would have been like had their family stayed together.

Dean took a deep breath. "Which one of us is going to go up and knock on the door?"

"You, since you were the one that decided to take this." Sam smirked.

Dean grumbled but climbed out of the car and made his way up the sidewalk. He knocked impatiently on the front door and waited for it to open.

A teenager opened the door and stared at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I was called and told to come here. Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Dean Winchester. I'm assuming your mom called me."

The teenager nodded. "Yeah. She's not here and she's not coming back."

"Then why call me?"

"So you could help. My name is Kent Winchester. You're my brother."


End file.
